marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Disney+
Disney+ is an American video-on-demand streaming service owned by . The streaming service launched on November 12, 2019 in the , , and the . The following week, it launched in and .New Global Launch Dates Confirmed for Disney+ The streaming service will continue to roll out worldwide in 2020 launching in the , , , , , , , and on March 24, 2020 and in on March 29, 2020. It will launch in , the , and in the summer of 2020.Disney+ Amasses Nearly 29 Million Paid Subscribers Since Launch Series Posters ''The Falcon and the Winter Soldier The Falcon And The WinterSolider D23 concept art poster.jpg|The Falcon and the Winter Soldier'' Season 1 ''WandaVision WandaVision D23 ConceptArt poster.jpg|WandaVision'' Season 1 ''Loki ''To be added ''What If...? ''To be added ''Hawkeye ''To be added ''Ms. Marvel ''To be added ''Moon Knight ''To be added ''She-Hulk ''To be added Original Programming On November 9, 2017, Deadline reported that Disney was developing an original Marvel TV series for the service.Disney Developing ‘Star Wars’, ‘Monsters Inc.’ TV Series For Streaming Service On September 18, 2018, Variety reported that Marvel Studios was developing two limited TV series for the service, being Loki and WandaVision, that would be centered on Loki and the duo Scarlet Witch and Vision, respectively.Loki, Scarlet Witch, Other Marvel Heroes to Get Own TV Series on Disney Streaming Service (EXCLUSIVE) On October 30, 2018, Variety reported that Marvel Studios began development on The Falcon and the Winter Soldier for the service, a limited TV series centered on Falcon and Winter Soldier.Falcon-Winter Soldier Limited Series in the Works With ‘Empire’ Writer (EXCLUSIVE) On March 12, 2019, /Film reported that Marvel Studios was developing What If...? for the service, an animated series based on the .Exclusive: Marvel Studios Producing ‘What If’ TV Series For Disney+ On April 10, 2019, Variety reported that Marvel Studios was developing Hawkeye, a limited series centered on the character of the same name.Hawkeye Series Starring Jeremy Renner in the Works at Disney+ (EXCLUSIVE) On August 23, 2019, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Marvel Studios was developing Ms. Marvel, a limited series centered on the character of the same name.'Ms. Marvel' Series in the Works for Disney+ (Exclusive) That same day, at D23 Expo 2019, Kevin Feige announced that Marvel Studios was developing Moon Knight, a limited series centered on the character of the same name and She-Hulk, a limited series centered on the character of the same name.D23: New Marvel Studios Shows on Disney+ Announced On November 11, 2019, Disney announced Expanding the UniverseDisney+ (@disneyplus) on Twitter on November 11, 2019, a documentary available at launchDisney+ (@disneyplus) on Twitter on November 11, 2019 that featured a new look at the original Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series coming to the service.Disney+ Will Feature a Preview of the New Marvel Studios Shows On February 5, 2020, Bob Iger revealed that there are two currently unknown series in development.Disney's Bob Iger Considering 'Mandalorian' Spinoff Shows Other Marvel Cinematic Universe Productions In addition to the original Marvel programming, Disney+ currently includes 17 of the 23 Marvel Cinematic Universe films: *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man 2'' *''Thor'' *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''The Avengers'' *''Iron Man 3'' *''Thor: The Dark World'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Doctor Strange'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' *''Thor: Ragnarok'' *''Captain Marvel'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' Disney+ also streams the TV series Agent Carter, Inhumans and Runaways, in the United States. References External Links * * * * Category:Studios